


Daphne's Lesson

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cisgender, College, Comfort Sex, Crushes, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Relationships, Mutants, Nymphs & Dryads, Open Relationships, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Fourths, Spitroasting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vulgar Language, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Girl attends an all-futanari college with expected results.





	1. Daphne's Lesson in French Creme

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." Dr. Arthur Jackson pushed back in his black leather executive chair as he paused his statement. "But that's not the full excerpt. Does anymore know the full, unabridged version of this work?"

  
His tranquil green eyes scanned his five students spread throughout the room. "Daphne?" He called out after a painful silence.  
  
  
Daphne Marcon's slender hand raised just above the crown of her straight blonde hair. She wiggled her athletic hips on the hard seat to get more comfortable. "The actual quote is 'heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned..." She stopped to tuck a strand of golden hair behind her creamy ear. "Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned. It's from William Congreve's play The Morning Bride." She settled back into her seat, eyes wandering to each of her four classmates in the independent study literature class.  
  
  
"Very good, Daphne." Dr. Jackson smiled. "Quotes and excerpts can be reduced or diluted when edited. Can anyone think of examples of this in popular culture?"  
  
  
"Curiosity Killed the Cat..." Valerie Combs, the stocky, raven-haired college rugby star shot out from the back of the room. "People forget that satisfaction brought him back."  
  
  
Dr. Jackson laughed. "Awesome, Val. Any others?" His eyes soon softened and lips straightened. "Yes, Mallory?"  
  
  
"Isn't it more important to edit down unnecessary information?" Mallory Wright's flashy red hair caught the rays of sunshine bursting through the window blinds. She sharpened a glare to shoot across the room at the blonde teacher's pet Daphne. "Like, if something is popular in the mainstream, should it **REALLY** be represented here?"  
  
  
Dr. Jackson scrunched his face and scratched a path through his shaggy salt-pepper hair. "I'm not sure I follow. Can you be more specific?"  
  
  
"I'm just saying," Mallory leaned forward on the mahogany desk. Her busty chest, contained by her tight-fitting grey sweatshirt, mashed against the flat surface. "Some things are better off edited so we can focus on the importance of special words."  
  
  
"I think you're missing the point, Mallory." Daphne smiled, speaking with the cheerfulness of a flight attendant. "We have to focus on the entire discourse. The big picture." She shrugged. "We have to be inclusive of all things and—"  
  
  
Mallory clapped her hands down on the desk. " **AND** , I don't think you should come to this school if you're not futanari." She snapped.   
  
  
Daphne gasped, her face wrought with horror. As the only non-futanari in the entire school, the message was clear. The colour fled her face as she turned to her aggressor. Mallory giving her a hard time was nothing new. But now she shamed her in public. Despite the class roster a meagre five students and Dr. Jackson, Mallory's pettiness was extra. Mallory returned a glance to Daphne. Her freckled ivory skin carried nicks and scratches from years of contact sports. The most prominent, a tiny scar just above her right eye, made her look exceptionally tough.  
  
  
"That's enough, Mallory." Dr. Jackson said with an elevated sternness. "We've been through this before. This college is for everyone." He kicked away from the desk a few feet back and stood. "Any more of this segregation talk and you're out of here."  
  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." Mallory said under her breath, eyes downcast, strafing them along the wood grain pattern in her desk.  
  
  
"I think this is a good place to end for the week. Lecture is over girls. Rough drafts of your paper on modern interpretations of literary works is due by end of day this coming Monday. If you need anything I'll be in my office. Happy Friday."  
  
  
The room filled with the scuffling sound of the girls gathering their things, stuffing loose papers and spiral notebooks in their bags. Some reached in their purses to retrieve their iPhones to text that class was over.  
  
  
Mallory however, had not finished stewing. "He doesn't belong here, either." She called out at the door when she was certain Dr. Jackson was no longer in earshot.  
  
  
"He's the professor, Mal." Valerie flatted her black and green plaid rugby shorts and sat on the corner of Mallory's desk and crossed her muscular legs.  
  
  
Mallory raised her stringy, freckled arms. "That's just it. We should have a futa professor."  
  
  
"Who cares?" Valerie chuckled. "It's just a literature class."  
  
  
" **HOW IS MY NEPHEW?** " She typed. As Daphne finished the mundane text to her sister, she caught a glimpse from her side. The shaggy bangs that topped Mallory Wright's disdainful scowl found her once again. "Can I help you, Mallory?" She said, maintaining her renowned eloquence. Daphne capped the request with a knowing smirk at the end of her pink painted lips—the satisfactory grin that only an arrogant teacher's pet could don. "I can tutor you if you'd like."  
  
  
Mallory cackled, both humored and frustrated by her classmate's continued audacity. "Fuck you, bitch." She brushed the fiery hair from her face to sure Daphne saw the seriousness of her cold blue eyes. "Seriously, fuck you."  
  
  
"Language, Mallory!" Daphne held back a snicker. "That's all your girls think about, isn't it.?"  
  
  
"You tell us." Valerie smirked. "You seem to be the expert of futanari. Hey, Holly!" Valerie looked over to Holly Cravers whose rotund, flabby figure often eclipsed Daphne's waif frame. "Holly, all you do is fuck, right?"  
  
  
Holly shook her head in silence. Her short greasy black hair barely moved as she did so. Valerie's teasing jabs blotched Holly's acne-covered face with reddish streaks. She packed her bag faster than usual for fear of further attention. Her dingy white blouse, two sizes too small, hardly contained her bulging belly and chubby tits.  
  
  
"Leave Holly alone." Daphne snapped. "I'm not trying to offend any of your people."  
  
  
"Then why are you here?" Mallory turned her seat towards Daphne. "You just being here is offensive. You're cis-female. You could have gone to any other college you wanted. So why come to the only college **WE** can safely attend?"  
  
  
"Isn't that obvious, Mal?" Valerie crossed her arms. "She's one of those normal girls that loves riding futa dick. That's literally the only reason a girl would want to come here. Hey!" Val's head turned sharply, her cropped black hair slapping against her chubby cheek. "Alpa, where are you going?"  
  
  
Valerie caught Alpa, their class's newest student, in the doorway as she was leaving. The young Pakistani girl was shocked. Her short, 4'10" statue and plain appearance allowed her to come and go as much or as little stealth as she pleased. She turned back to the class, gripping her messenger bag in one hand and twirling her long black ponytail in the other. "Dorm?" She questioned in her South Asian accent.  
  
  
Valerie cocked her head and smirked. "Why don't you hang around for a while? Our friend might want some of your cock too!"  
  
  
Daphne pushed a dramatic sigh from her lungs and sucked her teeth. "I don't have to prove anything to you, Mallory." She said with impudence. "I'm the minority here so don't pretend you have to monopoly on personal suffering." She scoffed, gathering her things. "I mean, it's not my fault you guys got the  mutant gene."  
  
  
Daphne had said it— the ' **M** ' word. It sucked the life out of room. Valerie's amused smirk evaporated. She looked at Alpa, who looked at Holly, who looked at Mallory, who cast an even more menacing glare than before at her classmate. Contempt boiled in the silence— the tension was disturbing. Every hair follicle on their arms were erect. Four students of the only futanari-centric college in the US had been insulted by their only female exchange student.  
  
  
"We're not mutants, Daphne." Holly's moused from her seat. Her face grimaced with hurt and embarrassment. "We're people."  
  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Holly." Daphne softened her tone as she spoke over her shoulder. "Of course, you're people. That's just what they call the gene—"  
  
  
"That's what people like **YOU** call it." Mallory yelled, squaring up her shoulders and balling her fists. "Someone needs to teach you what futanari do to hot little stuck up bitches that try to come to our school."  
  
  
Daphne gasped. 'Did she call me hot?!?' It was a mere slip of the tongue, but it didn't stop the blonde's nubile cheeks from turning red. Her eyes traced along the contours of Mallory's face— her striking cheekbones and dimples. Daphne's heart fluttered over her adversary's sun-kissed freckles. Mallory's icy blue-eyed glare still pierced her heart— was there something behind those sharp pupils— were they undressing her? Daphne's skin burned at the thought. "Too bad **YOU'RE** not gonna teach me that lesson." Daphne hushed under her breath after she cleared her throat.  
  
  
" **WHAT WAS THAT?** " Mallory snapped. She slapped down her pencil and pressed against her desk under the shaft cracked and creaked. "I heard you say something." She said, popping to her feet and marched to Daphne. She closed in on her fast. "Say it again, bitch."  
  
  
Daphne's head shot upward, a terse breath pressed from her lungs. She staggered to her feet and swallowed hard. Mallory's nose nearly touched hers and her aggressor closed in. "You've had it out for me all year, Mallory. Why?"  
  
  
Mallory continued to hover, her eyes cutting a jagged edge in Daphne's quaking frame. Then her eyes softened— she took in a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I think you want me to fuck you." Mallory said in a low hiss. She grabbed the crisp white collar of Daphne's blouse and wrenched her up. "I think you want **US** to fuck you."  
  
  
" **WHAT?!?** " Daphne flailed, trying to break free from Mallory's grip. "I want nothing of the sort—"  
  
  
"Oh?" Mallory flashed a mischievous grin. She slammed her face into Daphne's and forced her tongue into the girl's warm, stammering mouth. Mallory's lungs heaved as she continued the kiss. Daphne's arms stopped pushing away from her and went limp. Mallory tightened her grip, snaking her other arm around Daphne's thin waist to pull her in. "Mmmm..." Mallory moaned as she grinded her hips, her cock pulsed against Daphne's hard abs.  
  
  
Mallory flicked her tongue against Daphne's for almost a full minute before she broke the kiss— wanting to ensure the lip-locking ended on her terms. "Okay, Daphne." She smiled, staring into her classmate's burning red face. "Do you mind telling me how many girls you've let fuck you?"  
  
  
"Let go of me." Daphne hissed, her watery eyes blinked a stream of tears down her blotched, puffy face.  
  
  
Mallory smiled again, free her hands and waving them in front of Daphne's face. The young woman shoved away from her and retreated to her desk. Daphne leaned on her desk, shuddering and gasping.  
  
  
Mallory yearned to continue her assault, but something about Daphne's disheveled frame hunkered over the desk fascinated her. Daphne's silky smooth legs buckled as she struggled for composure. "God, she's so turned on she can't stand it." Mallory mused to herself. "I've watched you shake your ass around this campus for too long. I will break you today, bitch."  
  
  
"Y—you're out of control." Daphne couldn't keep her teeth from chattering. Her blonde wisps whipped after her swiveling head. "Val," She pleaded with quivering puppy dog eyes. "Tell her I'm like not that."  
  
  
"Well, ya' know something Daph'." Valerie sighed as her muscled glutes popped her off the desk. "I'm kinda hoping you **ARE** like that." She walked a circle around Daphne and came to a stop just behind her.  
  
  
"O—okay," Daphne squeaked out. Valerie was so close that the rugby star's warmth pulsed against her skin. "Okay, you win." Her eyes shut as she forced the nervous, creeping taste of bile back down her throat. "I've done things with futa, before."  
  
  
Daphne's cell buzzed against her desk and everyone turned their heads. Valerie stepped back and snatched the phone before its owner could react. By the time Daphne charged, yelling for her phone, Valerie had already swiped her phone open. "You know Daphne," she said, blocking Daphne's advances with a stiff arm to the chest. "You should **REALLY** put a lock on this thing."  
  
  
" **WHAT THE HELL, VAL!** " Daphne screamed, her cheeks strained beet-red. She lunged at Valerie but she flung the phone, spinning the teal flat thing into Mallory's waiting hands. "Mallory," She turned. "Please..."  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Daphne." She smirked while she woke and fingered through the phone. "I seriously think you came here to get gangbanged, and we're going to do that today." Mallory paused and looked up. She stifled a smirk when she saw Daphne's resolve was weakening. The pixie blonde's face quivered on the verge of tears and defeat. Mallory almost felt sorry for her— almost. Her eyes returned to the screen she gripped in her palm. "If I go through this phone and I don't find any futanari porn, I'll be convinced you're not here for sex."  
  
  
" **GOOD! JUST LOOK THEN!** " Daphne's yelled after a dramatic sigh. "You'll see that I'm here for noble reasons."  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't say I'd be convinced you're here for noble reasons." Mallory's eyes read over the names and numbers her contacts. "Just that you're not here for sex."  
  
  
Daphne folded her arms and propped herself on the closest desk and shot her eyes downward. Another sigh— this one not so relieved. "I know why Mallory's doing this," She said in a faint voice. "She's cruel. But you too, Valerie?" She looked at her.  
  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, sweetie." Valerie said, moving in front of Daphne. She muscled Daphne onto the desk behind her, digging her strong fingers around her delicate thighs. "A lot of futanari are embarrassed when they end up acting like stereotypical futanari." She squeezed Daphne's legs tight and dragged her close enough to whisper in her ear. "But I'm not ashamed at all. All I think about is fucking. Most times I don't care whom I fuck, but there's nothing I love more than shooting my load in a dumb little girl like you." She ran her tongue across Daphne's trembling cheek. "Why don't you tell her where to find the porn, so I can tear your little pussy up?"  
  
  
Valerie's slick patch of spit cooled on Daphne's face — she shivered. As if Valerie's massive and toned thighs weren't intimidating enough, the girl's cock pitched an impressive tent within the snug rugby shorts. Valerie's glassy-eyed stared confirmed that she meant every word she said.  
  
  
Daphne could feel Valerie's heated breath on her neck's tender skin. She drew her limbs in and quaked. An excited fury burned between her legs at the thought of Valerie pressing her full weight against her tender frame.  
  
  
"Here..." Valerie grabbed Daphne's wrist and wrenched it forward. She forced the waif fingers apart and around the throbbing lump in her skirt. "This is going to split you in two, honey."  
  
  
"Okay," Mallory popped off the desk and placed the phone in Daphne's free hand. "I'm done here."   
  
  
"Good." Daphne yanked her another hand free. The warmth from Valerie's meat was still on her palm. The sensation twisted the knot in her stomach. "So, class is finally over?"  
  
  
"Not exactly." Mallory chuckled. "Hold her."  
  
  
"Wait! What're you— **OW!** " Daphne's feet nearly left the ground as Valerie twisted her arm backwards. She let out a short whimper when her face planted against the hardness of the desk. A pair of powerful hands pried her soft thighs apart, the raised her skirt. Her lacy white thong did little to block the room's frigid air condition. The exposed flesh on her ass sent a foreboding chill up her spine.  
  
  
Daphne kicked at her capturer with desperation. "Stop! Mallory, there's no porn on that phone!"  
  
  
"Oh, I know. It's technically **NOT** on your phone," Mallory broadened and stance and lowered her face to Daphne's. "You logged in to a Dropbox through your browser. Hot stuff, honey." She looked up at Valerie and giggled. "She should REALLY lock that phone."   
  
  
"Holy shit, she's soaking wet." Valerie squealed, digging her grubby fingers between the perfect porcelain globes of Daphne's ass. Her fingers dove into her slickness, spreading the delicate labia. "She couldn't be more ready."  
  
  
"Meh." Mallory's voice carried a certain apathy as she stepped around Valerie to investigate. She grazed her pointer and index fingers across her Daphne's slit and smirked. Without further pomp, she stabbed her two fingers inside. Daphne's guttural scream echoed in the empty classroom. "She's really not that wet, Val." Mallory took a moment to wiggle and part her fingers with Daphne's tightness because pulling out. "But I have an idea."  
  
  
"Holly." Mallory called. She paused until the girl nervously looked her way. "You're up first."  
  
  
"What? Me?" The ripples of flesh above her breasts reddened. "I—I've never done anything like this before?"  
  
  
"Gangbang?" Valerie asked with a wink.  
  
  
" **SEX!** " Holly stomped. "I'm still a virgin.  
  
  
"Oh." Mallory rolled her eyes toward Valerie and the two shared a knowing, girlish smile. "Worse than I thought."  
  
  
Feeling pressed upon, Holly stepped out of her seat and backed away from the action. "You try being the only futa in Kentucky and then you can tell me how worst it can be." The young woman stumbled over her words, the delicate twang of her southern accent fluttered throughout.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Holly." Mallory said with a sigh. She folded her arms. "That's not what it's about."  
  
  
"All the more reason for you to go first, Holly." Valerie cut in, annoyed at Mallory's floundering. "Bitches like her have denied you all your life. **CLAIM HER.** "  
  
  
The girls watched Holly strip. Her stressed blouse buttons each made an audible POP of relief as she undid each clasp. After the final button, Holly's massive breasts gave way to gravity and slapped against her flabby gut. She left her shirt open and draped that way and fumbled with her skirt. Mallory's lips formed a devilish grin when her rotund classmate's rubenesque and unkempt hair came into view— followed by a stout slab of pale skin. Holly continued to fiddle with herself, gently massaging her thickening shaft.  
  
  
"Oh, my god— finally" Holly's voice dropped an octave into a husky whisper. A shudder of excitement rushed through her veins. She placed her throbbing flesh at the dripping mouth of Daphne's special spot. Holly's bulging cockhead gently kissed Daphne's ass, leaving a single thin trail of precum in its path. "Oh my. Oh my." Holly's breathing became disjointed when she felt Daphne's warmth tighten around her. "Oh my. Oh my." She muttered over and over. Her hips rocked with a slow, steady rhythm and Daphne's cunt swallowed more and more of her cock.  
  
  
Daphne winced. A few grunts of discomfort pushed from her lungs as her pussy stretched to accommodate Holly's girth. Mallory and Valerie shouted obscenities of encouragement. Their cheers washed over Daphne's cries like a deafening wave.  
  
  
"Fuck her brains out, Holly!" Mallory cheered. She kicked her legs back as she leapt. Her face became red and flustered in her excitement. She listened with glee as Holly's balls slapped against Daphne's pussy. "Fuck!" Mallory grit her teeth and grabbed herself. "Fuuuuuck this is so fucking hot." Her mind raced. Watching the plump virgin's inexperienced short, jabbing thrusts inside the prom queen made her head spin.  
  
  
Malloy watched Daphne's limp frame recoil from her fucking. Her eyes were closed fast, biting on her bottom lip as she stifled each cry. "What the fuck were you thinking, Daphne?" She giggled to herself. "We're going to tear you up, you little brat."  
  
  
"Someone's excited." Valerie hissed in Mallory's ear from behind. She snaked her hand around to Mallory's crotch and squeezed. "Yup." She laid a single kiss on her classmate's neck as she continued to massage her shaft through her skirt.  
  
  
Mallory allowed her muscles to relax and leaned back into Valerie's shadowing caress. "And what makes you think you get to hold me like this anymore?" She smiled and ended her question with a sigh. Valerie's strong hands worked her lower back, and Mallory cooed in her arms.  
  
  
"Don't act like you don't love it, bitch." Valerie whispered, trailing off as her lips mashed against Mallory's. "Mmmm..." She moaned. "Your mouth is as sweet as I remember."  
  
  
With a pounding heart, Mallory breathed harder. She snaked her hand down Valerie's shorts and up the leg hole. "God, you can be so sweet sometimes." She rubbed her thumb against the base of Valerie's cock, taking her precious time feeling every ridge and vein.  
  
  
"Then why'd you break up with me?" Her teeth found the nape of Mallory's neck and sank deep.  
  
  
"Cause you—ahhhh." Mallory squirmed against Valerie as she sucked and pulled on her skin. "Because you wouldn't let me use your pussy, ever."  
  
  
Valerie trailed her kisses up Mallory's neck and took nibbles of her ear. She readied another lengthy kiss but her attention was perked by Holly's soaring whimpers. Mallory and Valerie watched Holly's mouth slack open while her knees buckled then clenched. She stopped thrusting— it was clear her virgin cock was exploding inside Daphne.  
  
  
"Oh—My— **GOD!** " Holly cried, her face caked with oil and sweat. Her blouse was so soaked it was nearly transparent. Daphne winced as Holly put more weight on her. "Oh, my god, Daphne I'm sorry." She wheezed, standing on her own again. Her cock slowly slid from Daphne's used slit. After a nasty slurping sound, it dangled between her flabby thighs like a meaty pendulum, leaving a syrupy trail dripping from down into her pants.  
  
  
"Well, she came faster than I thought she would." Mallory smirked and nodded. "Daphne should be wet enough now!"  
  
  
" **HAHAHA!** You're fucking disgusting, Mal." Valerie cackled, wasting no time rolling her shorts stretchy fabric down her thick ankles. She squeezed her girthy, rigid shift. With her 8 inches of flesh steel locked and loaded, she strode to Daphne's limp frame still atop her desk. Holly's load still dripped from Daphne's cunt. Strings of white stickiness clung to the blonde wisps between her legs. "Enough with amateur hour..." She said through gritted teeth before lining herself up.  
  
  
Valerie plunged herself inside Daphne without warning— apparent from Daphne's scream as her body recoiled. Valerie dug her nails into Daphne's hips and pistoned her pussy with a fast, steady stroke.  
  
  
" **NNGH! UGHH!!** " Daphne's pained cries were constant. Her hair flung wildly as her hands flailed back to protect herself from Valerie's force. Her palm came to rest over her clit that was already bruised red, and the back of hand felt the burning sting of Valerie's balls slapping into her.  
  
  
"Fuck— **FUCK!** " Valerie squealed. "Take my fucking cock." She let a string of drool trickle down her lips and soak into Daphne's blouse. Her cock may have been coated with Daphne's juices, but she felt every drop of Holly's cum each time she thrusted. Thick gobs of white and yellow dripped between their legs. It splattered on their thighs, their clothing, the carpet.  
  
  
" **GOD YOUR PUSSY.** " Valerie's voice dipped low. A warm splash washed over her balls. "Are you pissing?" But Daphne could only respond in gags and hacks. She choked on her own phlegm as her body jostled violently. Daphne's face cringed with embarrassment— she had indeed let a gush of urine douse Valerie's cock. The added wetness made louder every thrust Valerie made slamming into Daphne's ass.  
  
  
"You are one disgusting bitch!" Valerie declared with a soaring voice. She quickened her pace. Her fingers dug in deeper, squeezing what little body fat on Daphne should she could find. Valerie's shaft jumped and spasmed. "Fuck." She grits her teeth. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck." The cum inside her boiled and made her balls tingle. She wanted desperately to finish in Daphne at this manic pace— but she wanted to revel in her upcoming orgasm.  
  
  
" **NNGH!! AHH!!** " With one last pump, Valerie cried. Her eyes rolled back as her balls exploded into Daphne's thirsty cunt with a warm bust. Rope after rope, her cock spasmed, and she shuddered. Valerie arched her back and tensed her ass, trying to squeeze the last drops of cream from her wilting dick. Then she withdrew, a torrent of stickiness gushed out afterwards like a waterfall. " **PERFECT!** " She yelled, bending over to pull up her shorts. On the way up, she scraped some of the gooey film from her cock and slurped it in her mouth. " **MMM...** " She grinned. "We've got good chemistry, Daph'."  
  
  
"Oh my god, Valerie." Holly gasped, now recovered from her tryst. "Why are you still so hard?"  
  
  
"Hmm?" Valerie hadn't noticed the tent her cock pitched under her shorts. "Oh, that. Holly my dear I can cum forever. The only reason she's not drowning in more of my spunk is because Alpa and Mallory haven't gone yet."  
  
  
"Okay." Alpa chirped and stepped forward. "Me?"  
  
  
"Alright, Alpa!" Valerie cheered and skipped away from Daphne's body. "Mal, you okay with that? Mal?"  
  
  
But Mallory's ashy-colored eyes were locked on Daphne's heaving, sullen face. The blonde was covered in crimson blotches and her limbs dangled with little movement over the sides of the desk. Clearly, she was distressed. But there was something else in Daphne's face— another emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it— frustration?  
  
  
" **MALLORY!** " Valerie yelled.  
  
  
"Huh?" She snapped from her gaze and smoothed the hair from her face. "Uh, sure. Go ahead, Alpa."  
  
  
Alpa gently dropped her bag and phantom'd over to Daphne's exposed, dripping pussy. With great efficiency, she rolled down her black pantyhose and unfurled her ashy, oak brown cock. She massaged her foreskin back until she exposed her bulging purple head. In one smooth stroke, Alpa was in. Daphne screamed.  
  
  
" **SHIT!** " Valerie rushed to cover Daphne's howls. She stuffed her palm inside her mouth and turned to Holly. "Check the hallway that was pretty loud." As she waited for Holly, Valerie noticed how Daphne's limbs had shrunk inward. She kicked and flailed as Alpa fucked her. "Alpa, what the fuck are you doing to her?"  
  
  
Alpa's brow was knitted in deep concentration. Her dusky hands rested on Daphne's wiggling hips. "Ass." She said with a terse breath.  
  
  
"Yeesh." Valerie's eyes bulged. "And I thought I was the sadistic one."  
  
  
"It's all clear," Holly said from the door.  
  
  
"Good." Valerie sighed while she returned her skirt to the floor. She wiped her wet dick across Daphne's teary face. "Open up." She said before forcing her head inside her mouth. "If you bite me, I'll kill you."  
  
  
Daphne gagged as her mouth filled with Valerie's girth. Her throat closed over the bulging head as it trickled another round of pre-cum in her belly. On the other end, Alpa continued to split Daphne's tiny pink asshole with her massive, throbbing cock. Each time the young Pakistani girl pulled out, she brought more and more of Daphne's ruined rectum with her. Droplets of blood mixed with the other commingled juices as her pussy continued to drip. Nevertheless, Alpa went on. Her veiny cock pulsed inside the tight anus.  
  
  
"Oooooo!" Alpa let out a high-pitched coo.  
  
  
"Let me know when you're about to come, Alpa." Valerie said in her husky voice. Meanwhile, Valerie placed her hands on the back of Daphne's blonde skull. She tried pushing herself deeper and deeper inside the girl— until her musky brown pubes mashed against her dainty thin nose. Valerie smiled. She relished the feeling of Daphne's soft palette on her throbbing cock, the sight of spit and phlegm bubbling down the corner of her mouth— it was quite the sensation. "Either I'm gonna cum or you're gonna puke." She laughed.  
  
  
Alpa and Valerie continued to spit roast Daphne for the next few minutes, jerking the poor girl back and forth like a ragdoll. Various fluids dripped from all of Daphne's holes; Blood, piss, spit, Holly's cum, Valerie's cum, and now Alpa's cum.  
  
  
"Oooo!" Alpa cried.  
  
  
Valerie stretched her hands towards her, and the pair locked fingers as she thrusted. Their cries soared together as their orgasms crashed. Alpa shivered. Valerie shuddered. They both emptied their balls in her ass and mouth, respectively. Daphne gagged again as her mouth overflowed. She coughed and hacked up Valerie's freshest load onto the carpet. Alpa let out a great sigh and wrenched herself from Daphne's battered ass, a syrupy cocktail of brown, white, and red fluid still connected the two of them.  
  
  
"Wow." Mallory covered her mouth. "You guys are fucking gross."  
  
  
"Wh—at. Please..." Daphne begged, her arms and legs bent in awkward angles. "M—Mallory..."  
  
  
"You heard her, Mal." Valerie huffed as she dressed herself. "You're up next."  
  
  
Mallory stepped forward, her eyes locked on Daphne's weakened face. She examined the scene. Four half-naked aroused futanaris standing around a bruised and bleeding young woman— violated in every hole possible. The unmistakable combo of sweat and cum— the stench of sex— hung heavy in the air. While it didn't usually bother her, the scents invaded Mallory's nose and turned her stomach. Something about this wasn't right.  
  
  
"Well, Mal?" Valerie asked.  
  
  
"I think she's had enough." Mallory said. "I'm not feeling good, anyway."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Valerie raised her eyebrow. "You're turning down pussy? I get that it's sloppy seconds but—"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Mallory motioned to pack her bag. "You guys should get outta here I'll clean the bitch up. I don't want you guys getting busted."  
  
  
"Thanks, Mal." Valerie smirked. "I think there's been enough 'busting' already. Let's go girls."  
  
  
The three futa girls, fully satisfied, motioned toward the door chatting as if it were just another Friday. They were unlikely classmates that suddenly became even unlikelier friends.  
  
  
As the classroom door closed, Mallory walked to the professor's desk and retrieved the wastebasket. Returning to Daphne, she took her time sifting through her backpack. She pulled a half-full water bottle from her bag and popped the top. "Here." She stopped next to Daphne's face and guided the nozzle past her lips. Daphne gently sucked on the room-temperature water until her mouth was full.  
  
  
Mallory held the wastebasket to her face. "Spit." She said.  
  
  
Daphne washed the remnants of Valerie's semen from her mouth and followed with a hacking cough. Mallory wetted the end of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She used the damp piece of fabric to gently rub her classmate's battered bit.  
  
  
"Ow!" Daphne winced. "Not the ass, Mallory it hurts too much."  
  
  
"Sorry." Mallory looked up. "Can you stand?"  
  
  
Daphne nodded.  
  
  
"More water?" Mallory asked as she helped Daphne upright.  
  
  
"I'm fine." Daphne sighed. She winced again and raised her skirt. She tightened her abs and squeezed, causing a squirting, oozing sound between her legs. "Ugh." She groaned.  
  
  
Mallory watched in amazement as Daphne pushed a huge bubbling glob of cum from her pussy. The mixed DNA from the three futas puddled on the mahogany as the two sat in silence.  
  
  
"Why'd you let us do that?" Mallory decided to ask. "Really."  
  
  
Daphne shot her eyes downward, her bangs mashed to her face with sweat. "Why didn't **YOU** do that to me?"  
  
  
Mallory turned away. The question caught her off guard. "I felt sorry for you. You looked so frustrated— why?"  
  
  
Daphne squeaked out an exhausted laugh. "Oh, my. Was it that obvious?" Her head dropped. "You guys aren't the mutant— I **AM.** "  
  
  
Mallory turned back and gave her a puzzled look. It didn't last long as she realised what Daphne meant. "You've got the nymph gene."  
  
  
Daphne nodded.  
  
  
Her jaw dropped. She had never met someone with the nymph gene, a recently recognised condition where the inflicted had great difficulty achieving an orgasm. It might even have been impossible. "You didn't get **ANY** pleasure from all that sex?"  
  
  
"A little." She admitted. "Holly was nice." She shook her head. "Valerie too, I guess—" She covered her face and sobbed.  
  
  
"Daphne—" Mallory hugged her. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
"Mallory, I've never had an orgasm." Daphne looked up. Her makeup runny and uneven. Warm tears stained her face. "I was thinking I could come here and get an education and find—"  
  
  
"—Find a horny futa to fuck you until you come?" She finished. "Valerie's your girl for that. She's insatiable."  
  
  
"Yeah," Daphne sniffled. "I was kinda thinking of someone else would help me." Her vision worked up Mallory's body. Now that her sweatshirt was off, Daphne delighted in her ginger classmate's busty cleavage. A smattering of dark freckles decorated Mallory's luscious c-cups that pushed out in her low-cutting white tank top. "Wow, you've got big boobs." Her crystal blue eyes widened.  
  
  
"M—me?!?" Mallory stammered and took a step back. She blushed in bewilderment. "Daphne, I didn't think you liked me at all. Let alone like that."  
  
  
"Oh, I don't." Daphne smiled. "I don't like you, Mallory. I think you're a hypocrite. You're obnoxious with your righteousness— the same thing you accuse me of doing. But," She bit her lip and paused. "I was thinking some hate sex is what I need. I've never done that before."  
  
  
Mallory fluttered her lashes and exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she held. "That's good to hear, Daphne. Because I don't like you either." She laughed. "Seriously, you're a fucking bitch."  
  
  
Daphne grinned. "Maybe you should show me how much you hate me." She inched herself closed to the desk's edge and spread her thighs.  
  
  
"You're not even going to clean up for me?" Mallory returned the smile. Her shallow breath heated Daphne's neck as she moved in to kiss her. "Sloppy fourths. What a dirty slut."  
  
  
"What makes you think you're worthy of clean puss-yy!" Daphne squeaked when Mallory sank her teeth into her neck. The bite rolled into a kiss, and then another, and the kisses trailed down Daphne's cleavage. "Baby don't give me a hickey!" She panted. Her hands groped and kneaded Mallory's tits. She worked her greedy palms down her new lover's body and down her skirt.  
  
  
Mallory sighed when she felt her hard cock exposed to the cool air. Daphne's warm, skinny fingers wrapped around her throbbing member.  
  
  
"Fuck me," Daphne whispered in her ear with a voice dripping with lust. She tugged on Mallory's cock and its bulging head grazed her still oozing pussy. "Ahhh!" She groaned as the shaft stretched her slimy fuckhole. Another gush of spent cum splattered on the desk.  
  
  
Thick, nasty sounds of squishing filled the room as Mallory thrusted inside of Daphne. The girls whipped their heads in the throes of passion, Daphne wrapping her beautiful ivory legs around Mallory's athletic ass.  
  
  
Mallory's head came to rest on Daphne's shoulder. The blonde's sweet-smelling floral deodorant filled her nose. Her cock spasmed even more as Daphne continued to gush over it. "I was going to ask you on a date. I haven't been on one in so long" She said in a terse breath as she stroked upward.  
  
  
"Not even with Valerie?" Daphne panted.  
  
  
Mallory cackled. "You mean old 'Netflix and Fuck?' That's not exactly how she rolls."  
  
  
Daphne returned a warm, glowing smile. "Maybe we can see a movi— **WHAT'S THAT?** " She screamed and pulled herself Mallory's shaft. "Someone's coming in!" The flustered blonde dashed to another desk away from the scene and covered herself.  
  
  
The classroom door handle clicked and started to turn. Mallory quickly flipped her skirt up and straightened herself. Her eyes were trained on the entrance and were met with Dr. Jackson's flustered glare.  
  
  
" **MALLORY!** " His voice strained with rage as he surveyed the dizzying scene. Veins bulged from his neck as her name echoed off the walls. " **WHAT** **HAVE YOU DONE?!?** "  
  
  
Mallory felt small— diminutive. She wanted to die. Sex with classmates was prohibited. She'd be reprimanded— if not kicked from school entirely. Moreover, she'd be known as Mallory Wright— just another futanari that couldn't keep it in her pants. She stumbled back and hit her ass on a desk and cowered. "Please— I'm so—"  
  
  
"She didn't do it." Daphne said. "Dr. Jackson, I was the last one in the classroom and these two girls snuck in and jumped me. I'm just lucky Mallory came back because she forgot something." She pointed to the discarded sweatshirt with tears in her eyes. "She even tried to clean me up."  
  
  
Dr. Jackson digested the news, and his face softened. "Who were the girls, Daphne? Can you identify them?"  
  
  
Daphne shook her head. "It all happened so fast. They pinned me to the desk and lifted my skirt then—"  
  
  
"T—that's enough, Daphne." He raised his hands. "Let's get you to the nurse. Thank you, Ms. Wright. I apologise for accusing you."  
  
  
But Mallory still shivered away from the two. As Dr. Jackson helped Daphne from the desk and out the door, she didn't know how to deal with the sick numbness in her gut. She picked up her sweatshirt and stuffed it in her bag. Daphne stirred up something inside her— exactly what she wasn't quite sure. Mallory took a few stepped toward the door and a buzz from Daphne's abandoned phone. She retrieved it and unlocked the screen.  
  
  
" **HE'S FINE.** " She read the text underneath the picture of the newborn boy. Daphne's sister's reply made Mallory smile. "What a sweetie." She whispered, riding the chill from her baby fever. When she closed the picture, her eyes came to another new message. "Sent one minute ago?" Mallory said, puzzled. "That phone didn't buzz." She opened the message it, and she realised why— Daphne sent it to herself just before Dr. Jackson whisked her away.   
  
  
" **MALLORY,** " The message read. " **U BETTER MAKE ME CUM NXT TIME OR I'LL TELL DR. JACKSON IT WAS U.** " Then, the next message read " **N STOP LOOKING @ MY PHONE!** "  
  
  
"What?" She whispered, anger boiling in her veins. "That fucking bitch."  
  
  
Mallory tossed the phone in her bag and stormed out.


	2. Her Cup Runs Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl attending an all-futa college gets loads of attention.

Daphne Macron winced under the scalding water bursting from the showerhead. She pulled back her hair as the water cascaded over her neck down to her supple chest. A nice, warm shower gave her the perfect opportunity to reflect on her first creampie gang bang. Each girl's unique scent still lingered on her skin. Alpa's peaty juices dripped from her throbbing asshole. Holly's sweaty pit-stained odours pressed against her body, the chubby futa's virgin load still swimming inside her womb. Next, a cocktail of Valerie's cum and sporty body spray clung in her hair—which she was happy to rinse. Then Daphne's eyes bulged. She gagged on one of the rugby star's coarse pubes became lodged behind her tongue during the throat-fucking session.   
  
  
  
"Valerie's so rough." Daphne mused to herself as she parted her pink lips to take-in a jet of water. She gargled, spat, then watched it splash against the drain. Steam rose and shrouded her thin body as she soaked. A tingle between her legs caught her attention. "Ugh." She grunted. "More?!?" Daphne tightened her abs and pushed. Another glob of futa cum caught on her blonde pubes before plopping over the drain. "Those girls, I swear." She grinned, wiggling her wrinkled, pruney pink toe in the white stickiness. "I wonder if this is Valerie or Molly." A mischievous delight growled in her belly as she pondered. Carrying the semen of three girls made her feel delightfully dirty. Daphne was well on her way to her first orgasm. She needed quality time with her futa classmates—one feisty ginger in particular.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Mallory Wright's cold grey eyes cut back and forth down the white-walled dorm hall. Her bright green running shoes squeaked against the hardwood floor as she power-walked past each decorated dorm door. Her roving eyes caught a door with two named spelt in pink and yellow glitter. **CARMEN MICHAELS** and **DAPHNE MACRON**. She stopped to collect herself in front of the door, adjusting her black backpack on her shoulder while wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. Walking all the way across campus from Dr. Jackson's office took quite a toll. "I must need more cardio." She muttered before knocking on the closed door.   
  
  
  
"Just a minute." She heard Daphne's sweet voice chirp from behind the solid wooden door. The locked clicked soon after. Daphne's body, clean and damp, was covered with a thick white terry cloth towel. Her thin lips straightened when she saw Mallory. "Did you bring my phone?" She asked in a stern voice.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, here it is." Mallory smiled as she reached into her bag. She retrieved the phone, then with a flick of her dainty wrist sent the phone spinning past its owner and crashing on the floor.   
  
  
  
" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " Daphne squawked and whipped around in a blonde twister. She crumpled to the floor and manically tapped on the screen. "I swear to god, Mallory if you broke my phone—"   
  
  
  
"Threaten me again, Daphne." Mallory hovered over her, slinging her bag to the floor. "That message you sent me was fucked up."   
  
  
  
"Lighten up, Mallory." Daphne scoffed, returning to her feet. She sighed in relief when the screen at last lit up. "Fucking Christ, it was a joke."   
  
  
  
"Getting me kicked out of school is **NOT** a joke, bitch." She growled back. "I have **NO** family and **NO** options if I have to leave. Come to think of it, I shouldn't even be in your room right now."   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Daphne wrenched her sopping hair from her eyes. "Just relax. Carmen's not even here and I have no idea where she is."   
  
  
  
"So she could walk in any minute?" Mallory snapped and headed for the door. "Gotta go." As she huffed away, she sighed and turned back. "But we WERE fucking when Dr. Jackson came in." She looked down and scuffed her toe on the floor. "So thanks for covering for me, I guess."   
  
  
  
Daphne moved to her bed, a soft-looking twin bed with a wooden frame and crossed her legs. The bed flanked the far right corner of the cosy room, mirroring Carmen's setup towards her left. "Mallory," Daphne said in a low, husky voice, "can you come before you leave?" She loosened her towel and spread her legs, leaving just enough slack to cast shadows over her perky pink nipples.   
  
  
  
Mallory draped her hand on the door. Her eyes lingered over Daphne's parting legs. She had to admit, watching her classmates each take their turns dropping their loads in Daphne was a turn on. Moreover, the fact that not an hour prior she was balls deep in Daphne's beautiful blonde pussy didn't help her horny level. This time, no squishy sloppy fourths—Daphne was fresh and clean. Her feet pulled her towards the bed before she was even aware.   
  
  
  
"Hey Daphne, I—" Mallory brushed the hair from her eyes and pressed her knees into the bed's navy comforter. She cleared the nervousness from her throat. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page. I **REALLY** don't like you."   
  
  
  
Daphne sucked on her bottom lip while giving her guest an eye roll. "We're gonna do this again?"   
  
  
  
"Fine." Mallory sighed. She fished underneath her skirt and stretched her panties aside. "Hope you're wetter than you started out this afternoon." She joked. Her cock needed no more coaxing to harden—her six inches stood at attention.   
  
  
  
Daphne fixed her eyes on the bulging pink head Mallory pressed against her thumb. She let a trail of drool fall from her lips onto her palm. Once her palm carried a healthy puddle, she applied the warm mess to her waiting clit. Her breathing grew terse as Mallory's cock slowly kissed the dripping mouth of her pussy.   
  
  
  
"Ah.." Daphne cooed. She laid her hands on Mallory's shoulders and pulled herself forward. Her pouting lips widened.   
  
  
  
They both moaned.   
  
  
  
Then they both jumped.   
  
  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!?" Daphne growled when she heard her dorm mate Carmen, fiddle with the door. With painful reluctance, she pulled herself from the Mallory and adjusted her towel. Her eyes raised in time to meet Carmen Michaels' deep brown Spanish eyes gawking incredulously.   
  
  
  
"Hi, guys." Carmen Michaels was a 21-year-old slender model type with a smooth olive complexion. She greeted her dorm mate and guest with her smooth west-coast accent and cat walked toward to the desk beside her bed. Her shoulder-length chestnut curls bounced playfully as she sat cross-legged in her chair. "What's going on?"   
  
  
  
Daphne and Mallory exchanged some awkward glares, the latter making head motions in Carmen's direction.   
  
  
  
"Not much. Just hanging out cause class ended early." Daphne blurted. She turned her head. "Hey, Carmen. Do you know Mallory from the English department?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, Daph. Of course, I do." Carmen chuckled. One of her tanned fingers ran across the page she was reading and dog-eared the page. She closed the book to address Mallory. "How's Valerie?" She flashed the girl a coy smile.   
  
  
  
"Single." Mallory nodded. "She's very good and very single."   
  
  
  
Carmen cackled. "I hear ya!" Her eyes turned to Daphne. "I can leave you guys alone for a while if you want."   
  
  
  
"Oh, no." Mallory cut in. "You're studying. This is your room. I should get going anyway." She got up and slapped her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Daphne. See ya, Carmen."   
  
  
  
It only took Mallory a few seconds to steal through the door and down the hall. Daphne settled back on her bed. She drew her knees back and sighed. Her eyes watched Carmen set up her laptop and turn it on. "Gonna Skype with Brad?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, a little before he goes to work." Carmen tapped her tapered piano fingers on the keys to wake the screen. "That's not going to bother you, is it?"   
  
  
  
Daphne shrugged, reaching for the nail clipper on her nightstand. "Not at all. I should study in the library, anyway." She bit her lip as the trimmer snapped through her toenails one-by-one.  
  
  
  
Daphne could have used silence to think, she decided. The pungent, bleach smell of her classmates' futa cum lingered in her nose despite her shower. She squeezed her damp thighs together underneath of heavy towel—She couldn't remember the last time her parts were still so juicy.   
  
  
  
Maybe it's a good thing Mallory didn't have time to come, Daphne thought. The bitch might've drowned me. Daphne snickered.   
  
  
  
" **FUCK!** " Carmen snapped. She slammed the laptop's lid shut and folded her arms.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" Daphne asked. The commotion snapped through her trance.   
  
  
  
"Brad went to work early." She sighed, wearing a painful grimace that carried as much disappointment as desperation.   
  
  
  
"You guys are so cute." Daphne couldn't help but roll her eyes while she said it. Carmen's relationship with Brad fascinated her in several ways. In all the futanari she knew, never did one had a boyfriend with such a monogamous commitment. Moreover, Carmen never seemed at all interested in sex— especially with Daphne. There was a humbling kinship between them and an obvious reason the college board roomed the two together. "So," She segued, "How do you know Mallory? You guys ever hook up?"   
  
  
  
"Oh, god no." Carmen laughed. The air of humour relaxed her shoulders. "Mallory knows that Val and I dated back in high school." She tilted her chin into her fist. "If you can even call it dating."   
  
  
  
"Ha, yeah." Daphne laughed. "She doesn't seem like a gentle lover." She leaned back and flashed a sly grin toward Carmen. As she revelled in her dorm mate's shocked expression, she reminisced in the memory Valerie's weight pressing against her—stretching her. Daphne's folds quivered at the thought. "I'm pretty sure she wants to fuck me."   
  
  
  
"Valerie does **NOT** want to fuck you." Carmen shook her head. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"   
  
  
  
"Yeeeah." Daphne grit her teeth. "Well, I kinda let my Independent Study English class run a train on me today." She looked away. Her face burned with shame.   
  
  
  
Carmen smirked. "So **THAT'S** why you're fascinated with Val. Take it from me, Daphne. Valerie doesn't want to fuck you—She wants to **BRUTALIZE** you. She'd be inside you for hours on end. The only reason she wasn't today was someone else was around."   
  
  
  
Daphne bit her lip, nodding. Her face burned with a cocktail of embarrassment and arousal. "I should get dressed." She clutched the towel close to her blushing chest as she stood.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Holly Cravers clicked with her mouse with a frantic pace as she sat at her desk browsing the sexy adult gift store online. Her loins still tingled with such a pulsing force it blurred her vision. Each pink rose petal on the site's header reminded her of Daphne's pursed as her pussy wrapped around Holly's throbbing meat. To make matters worse, Daphne's flowery perfume still lingered on her body. The scent drove her crazy, but she also dreaded showering it away. Her pulse raced as she sat, squeezing her flabby thighs together to massage her hardness.   
  
  
  
"Hey Alpa," She whispered over her shoulder to her roommate. "Do you think Daphne liked what we did to her?"   
  
  
  
Alpa, who stretched the length of her bed, crossed her dusky, stout legs and sat upward. "Sure, why not?" She rubbed the onset of sleep from her eyes and squinted at Holly. Blowing her load always took something out of her. "You heard Valerie. That's what she came here for."   
  
  
  
"I know," Holly made a sheepish shrug. Her face burned red with embarrassment as she looked ahead. "But what I'm asking is: Do you think she'd want to do it again?"   
  
  
  
Alpa exhaled an exasperated breath, "Maybe. Why?" She laid back down.   
  
  
  
Holly forced a nervous gulp down her throat. "Do you'd think she'd do it again with just me?"   
  
  
  
"Holly?!?" Alpa sat back up. "Do you like Daphne?"   
  
  
  
"Stupid right?" Holly's face got redder if that were possible. "Look at me and look at her."  
  
  
  
Alpa smirked and sighed. "Just try, Holly." Her fists found her sturdy hips. "The best love stories are the ones that break all the rules."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Valerie rested her dirty hands on each powerful thigh as she stared down the rugby field. She took a moment to smell the wet, fresh cut grass before she dug her cleats into the loose clumps underneath. Dark, moist dirt peppered with grass clippings flew up behind her as she took off in a sprint. The wind whipped her face while she ran upright. Valerie athletic, muscular body chugged at an impressive speed. Her piercing eyes caught a petite blonde girl walking along the field from the towering dorm buildings. She wore a plain black skirt topped with a loose-fitting white blouse. When she realized the plain-dressed girl was Daphne, she slowed her pace and trotted toward the sideline.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Valerie shouted once she got closer. She doubled over and gasped for air.   
  
  
  
"I'm hoping," Daphne said, looking across the sprawling green that seemed endless. "You're pretty fast."   
  
  
  
"I can do 100 yards in 20 seconds." Valerie sucked more air.   
  
  
  
Daphne thought for a second then folded her arms with a smile. "I'm not even sure if that's good or not. I know little about sports."   
  
  
  
Now Valerie stood erect. Her towering frame took a step toward Daphne. "So if you're not a rugby fan, I take it you're here to see me."   
  
  
  
"And you're smart too." Daphne nodded.   
  
  
  
"Now look, Daphne." Valerie stuck a warning finger in her face. "You wanted **EVERYTHING** we gave you."   
  
  
  
"I know. I know." She threw up her palms. "You gave me a lot. But now I want more."   
  
  
  
Valerie's jaw dropped. But her disbelief soon turned to glee. Her eyes shifted as she scanned the field again. "You're telling me I get the prom queen all to myself?" Then she cut a glare of suspicion at her. "What's the catch, Daphne? What are you up to?"   
  
  
  
"You don't need to know that." Daphne shook her head. She knew it was insignificant to hide her nymph condition from Valerie. But she trusted her as far she could throw her, which wasn't far. "You can have me. Right now. As many times as you want. But it has to be right now." Her voice was strong and confident. "And no more questions."   
  
  
  
Valerie motioned to her left, fighting to keep her composure. "Follow me to the bleachers." Her steps were light, hoping not to seem too desperate. Valerie was ready to bust as soon as she laid eyes on Daphne on the green. "You should know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me," Daphne assured. Her eyes wandered over the steel bleachers as she looked up. The skeletal stairs extended up several stories and proved easy for the girls to navigate through the beams underneath. It had rained earlier that day and Daphne's plain black flats began to sink into the soft ground. She stopped to read some faded white graffiti on one of the fat poles when she gasped. The strength of Valerie's hands overpowered her, pressed her body against the beam.   
  
  
  
"Put your hands above your head on this pole," Valerie growled. She sank her teeth into Daphne's neck as the nimble blonde yawned her body on the pole. "You tasty fucking cunt." Her breathing grew heavy as she shimmed her rugby uniform around her ankles. She hocked a loogie into her palm and rubbed it over throbbing tip—wasting no time plunging herself in Daphne.  
  
  
  
" **NNNGHH!! AH!** " Daphne's cry was a blend of yelp and whimper. Her body jostled as Valerie rammed herself deep inside her guts. Valerie's thrusts were so deep and jarring that Daphne brought one arm off the beam to clutch her stomach. The other arm still clenched the beam for dear life.   
  
  
  
"Who's got the biggest fucking dick that's ever stretched you out, Daphne?" Valerie moaned. She rammed harder with those powerful thighs and hips. " **WHO, DAPHNE?** "   
  
  
  
"Fuck! You, okay?" Daphne whined. She wasn't lying. Nobody had come close to filling her before. Maybe Valerie's monster cock was the answer to her never achieving orgasm. She tried her best to push back against Daphne's thrusts. Her hand soon moved from her stomach to clit, and she rubbed the drooling hardness between her legs.   
  
  
  
Valerie's grunts accompanied the slapping of her balls against Daphne's ass. As her feet sank in the muddy grass below, she tightened her strokes so as not to lose traction. But soon her cock quivered and pulsed. Her first cum was working up her swollen balls. She didn't announce it and kept the same brutal pace as she coated Daphne's insides.   
  
  
  
She waited until four nice bursts of cum dripped from Daphne before pulling her rigid flesh out and flipping her fuck toy over. "I want you to watch me the next time I come inside you." Her eyes drank in Daphne's red blotched, flustered complexion. Valerie grinned when she returned her cock to Daphne's battered pussy. The sight of Daphne biting her lip as the pressure overtook was enough for her to blow again. She hoisted one of Daphne's leg in the air and pinned her against the beam. The sound of soggy, sopping pussy being pounded was music to the futa's ears.   
  
  
  
Did she come? Fuck, she's come once already. **LUCKY! FUCK! SHE'S HUGE!** Daphne tried to focus on a singular sensation, but so many fought for her attention. Her fingers found her clit again, and she rubbed frantically. She groaned, then grinned. A delightful tingle built in her stomach. It was pleasure! Valerie's face came nose-to-nose with hers. The futa's sweaty stench enveloped her, making her gag. She tried holding her breath and turning away. Then Valerie's legs quivered, and she made one final thrust before coming again, knocking all the wind Daphne thought she had.   
  
  
  
Daphne recoiled from the beam and laid in the least muddy patch of grass. Her pussy ached for attention. But her date had already come twice. She was thinking this was a waste of time.   
  
  
  
"Need a break, Prom Queen?" Valerie staggered to the ground and loomed over her.   
  
  
  
"Don't you?" She looked between Valerie's legs. The rock hard shaft that glistened with whiteness and trickles of blood convinced her Valerie was far from done. "Come on, then— **UUGH!** " She grunted as Valerie's cock plunged back into her.  
  
  
  
Valerie wasted no time. She ploughed back into Daphne with a new horny vigour. This is how Valerie preferred her prey. Missionary position, legs wrapped around her. She slammed herself in Daphne was such force it left crimson marks on the girl's ivory ass. Daphne's little tits bounced inside her white blouse stained with mud and grass. As she pinned Daphne to the soggy ground, her loins fired for a third time.   
  
  
  
Valerie's strokes now seemed to cause her more pain than pleasure. She winced during each laboured thrust. After some short, desperate jabs, she came again. Valerie repeated this cycle several times: Tender strokes snowballed into fast pumping until she squirted some meagre drops in Daphne's well-spent pussy.   
  
  
  
Exhausted, Daphne gripped clumps of grass in both hands to brace Valerie's assault. She was sore—more so than she can ever remember being. Even with Valerie's monster raging inside her, she felt each glob of cum as it leaked from her teeming womb. She had given up on that orgasm an hour ago. Although Valerie still fucked her, it was a sluggish, stubborn pace that did little for her.   
  
  
  
Valerie found herself on the verge of tears. Her sweaty brow dripped on Daphne's shirt and she rocked herself to a painful tenth orgasm. She stopped, at last, gasping for breath while she thought. She wasn't even sure if anything came out on that last one. "I think I'm done." She said softly, a single tear trickled down her cheek. "My god, I've never been empty before."   
  
  
  
"Fuck." Daphne grit her teeth and threw her head back into the mud. She spent the rest of her strength, throwing her battered pussy up at Valerie's wilting cock. Her muscles burned as her body consumed itself. "Fucking— **FUCK!! COME ALREADY!** " She cried, breaking into wet, messy sobs. Valerie let Daphne dig her nails into her back and she desperately tried to come, but it was no use. Dejected, she dropped back to the grass in a pathetic heap. She wiped the tears from her dirty face. "Can you at least help me up?" She said softly.  
  
  
  
Valerie nodded. Her cock slurped from its hiding place followed by a bubbling cascade of cream. Daphne staggered to her feet but leant most of her weight on Valerie's sturdiness. "I was wrong about you, Prom Queen." Valerie nuzzled Daphne's neck as she allowed the girl to use her as a crutch. "You're okay, Daphne."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Mallory had just pulled her covers up to her neck. She turned on her side facing the wall and flipped through her latest fantasy novel. She nearly dozed off before Valerie stumbled through the door. "Where the hell have you been?" She said, turning the page before she even finished reading.   
  
  
  
"I'm never having sex again." Valerie sighed. She limped to her bed and flopped down. "That Daphne Macron has gotta be a nymph."   
  
  
  
"She told you that?" Mallory put her book down and sat up.   
  
  
  
"Not really." She chuckled. "But c'mon Mal. We gangbanged her this morning, and I just dumped a dozen loads in her. That girl wants ANY cock. That much is clear."   
  
  
  
"Oh. Heh." Mallory huffed. "Yeah, I guess she doesn't really care who she fucks." She closed her book and turned over again. "I got an early day tomorrow. Good night." She waited for Valerie to turn on the lights before opening her eyes again. Concern churned in her belly as she tried to identify the sensation racking her body. She finally determined it was jealousy—and that scared her more than anything.   
  
  
  
"She said she wanted to fuck **ME** ," Mallory whispered, staring up at the dark ceiling. "What the fuck, Daphne?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a multi-chaptered fic, stay tuned for more! Also, all Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Heartbreak 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne falls into a love triangle.

Mallory turned on the water at the bathroom sink and waited. She ran her fingers across the sprout until the water steamed. Then she pulled a plain white hand towel from her pocket and soaked it until it grew fat and dripped. She looked up and caught her reflection in the dingy mirror. Mallory hadn't slept well, and it showed in her tired, bloodshot pupils. She yawned, wringing the excess water from the towel before tiptoeing outside.   
  
  
  
In the dark hallway, she knocked on Daphne's and Carmen's dorm room with kid gloves. She wanted to respect how early it was. She heard a faint voice from the inside, letting her know the door was unlocked. The faint night light on Daphne's bedside was the main source of light in the room. As Daphne tiptoed inside, she saw the snoring lump on Carmen's bed. It made sense; she thought. Mallory knew no seniors with a class before noon.   
  
  
  
"Hey," Daphne whispered to Mallory. She lay on her side, grimacing, trying to get comfortable. "Thanks for reaching out."   
  
  
  
"No worries," Mallory smirked as she loomed over her. "Want some Advil?"   
  
  
  
Daphne nodded and opened her mouth for Mallory to pluck a pair of coated tablets down her throat. She almost leapt with excitement when Mallory pulled the frosty water bottle from her bag. Daphne titled her chin and gorged herself on the icy treat. Her thirsty body ached so badly the water's coolness washed over much to her delight. She sighed with relief.   
  
  
  
"Feel better?" Mallory asked from her crouching stance. After Daphne nodded, she added. "Well, that's not even the best part. Sit back." Mallory pulled back the bed's plain covers and instructed Daphne to open her legs. At the sight, Mallory winced but wasn't surprised. Daphne's tan thighs were battered a putrid hue of black, blue, and purple. Worst were the fingerprints near her asshole where Valerie pried her apart to sink herself deeper.   
  
  
  
Daphne yawned her thighs to reveal her blonde pubes matted with dried semen. As she lifted her legs apart further, Mallory could make out the dripping glaze still seeping from her classmate's stressed womb. Mallory laid the hot towel on the bottom leg and Daphne sighed. "Okay, now close them." She ended with a smile.   
  
  
  
"Oh goddamn, that feels amazing." Daphne shut her eyes and cooed. "How did you know I needed this?"   
  
  
  
Mallory looked down. "Let's say you're not the first person Valerie's tried to break in half. I missed a whole day of class last year." The odd pair shared a pass of awkward silence, then Mallory's eyes returned to Daphne's grateful smile. She leaned her face closer and made a face. "Ew... you fucking smell like her."   
  
  
  
"Don't remind me." Daphne rolled her eyes. "I fought all last night to puke on myself. I didn't think I could make it to the shower."   
  
  
  
"Oh, no." Mallory shook her head. "You won't stand very well today. Let me take you."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The shower knob groaned with a rusty screech when Mallory turned it on. She dragged a cheap plastic and metal blue school chair into the stall and removed Daphne's towel.   
  
  
  
" **MALLORY!** " Daphne's howled echoed in the empty common bathroom. " **MALLORY, THAT'S FUCKING COLD!** " She sat in the chair shivering, protecting her sensitive parts from the frigid cascade as best she could.   
  
  
  
Mallory turned back from hanging the towel to fumble with the dial until the blasting frost warmed. A considerable amount of the splashback soaked her shirt, so she decided before she even moistened Daphne's sponge, she'd pulled her shirt over her head. Keeping her simple black underwire bra on, she worked a frothy lather on the sponge and rubbed Daphne's dirty, tender shoulders. Daphne gathered and held up her hair to let the warm suds bathe her neck. Mallory's hands worked their way to Daphne's heaving chest.   
  
  
  
"I'm not trying to turn you on, okay?" Mallory warned before squeezing the sponge over her tits. Mallory quickly raised a brow at Daphne's wide, pink areola. She expected her nipples to be hard and bulging by now. But then she ran her bare fingers over one and giggled at its flatness. "That's so cute." She grinned.  
  
  
  
Daphne kept her eyes closed, but shivered at Mallory's tender touch. "Don't tell me you're fucking laughing about my inverted nipples." She sighed. "What are you, twelve?"   
  
  
  
"Don't even," Mallory said, returning to washing Daphne's front. "I was serious about it being cute. I mean, imagine a beautiful woman that's a legit 'perfect 10' of beauty and she's got this **ONE** cute quirk about her body that makes her an 11."   
  
  
  
Daphne was speechless. She left her mouth agape as she stared at Mallory, borderline drooling over Mallory's tasty crimson lips. Her freckles trailed down her neck onto her chest bra-clad breasts. Her sore pussy twitched with life again. "God, I wish I wasn't so sore." She giggled. "Valerie's got a monster between her legs."   
  
  
  
But Mallory cut her eyes at Daphne and breathed sharply through her nose. "You should do the rest yourself." She grabbed Daphne's flimsy wrist and slammed the sponge in her palm. "Call me when you need to get dressed." Mallory pulled away and reached for her shirt.   
  
  
  
Daphne scowled. "What the hell's **YOUR** deal?" She rubbed the sponge across her thighs with care until the chunks of dried mud caked on her body broke away. She watched Mallory's bare wiry legs pace near the row of sinks.   
  
  
  
"Just hurry up." She snapped.   
  
  
  
"You **DON'T** have to stay with me, Mallory." Daphne quipped. "You can march your grumpy ass right back to your dorm."   
  
  
  
"Don't be stupid."   
  
  
  
"That's it." Daphne spiked the sponge on the dirty tile floor. " **GET OUT!** I'll fucking crawl back to my room before I ask you for help."   
  
  
  
Mallory flashed a wide, disingenuous grin and waved goodbye to Daphne before leaving in silence. Once she was on the opposite side of the bathroom, she leaned her weight on the door. Her chest heaved as if she just run a marathon and her face grew wrought with worry. "I called her an 11..." She whispered clutching her chest. "Why did I do that?" Her eyes shifted back and forth down the empty hall. "This is crazy."   
  
  
  
"Mallory?" Carmen staggered from her room clad in a red flannel PJ set. Her fluffy black slippers made a distinct scuffing sound around the flat carpet as she neared. "What're doing over here so early?"   
  
  
  
"I—I don't know." Mallory's brow remained pensive. "I just helped Daphne take a shower."   
  
  
  
Carmen wiped the sleep from her pretty brown eyes and raised her brow. "You like her or something? You know she was with Val last night, right?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Mallory took off. "I gotta get ready for class. See ya, Carmen."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Holly Cravers tensed her non-existent abs and lifted her glutes off her bed. It was a labour to shimmy her panties down her ankles this way, but one hand was occupied holding her phone, flipping through pictures on Daphne's Facebook. Her eyes feasted on Daphne's deliciously tanned bikini-clad body. Her free hand grooved past her gut and found her chubby stock. It thickened quickly. Her mind flashed back to being balls deep in the blonde beauty. Daphne's pussy actively milked her—no wonder she came so fast before. Holly stroked herself with a steady rhythm, imaging she had another chance fucking Daphne to a wondrous completion. She squeezed her throbbing cock and her thick torso writhed as pleasure racked her body.   
  
  
  
Even though Holly's cock spasmed and threatened to spew all over herself, she was disturbed by the opening of her dorm room door. She pulled her shirt down over her erection and dropped her phone to greet Alpa as she strolled in. "Hey, Alpa." Holly through her flushed lips.   
  
  
  
"Hey." Alpa's eyes darted at her dorm mate with suspicion. "Are you jerking off?"   
  
  
  
Holly threw her head back, defeated. She let her shirt snap back into place and her cock stood at attention, waving in the air. "Nothing gets by you."   
  
  
  
Alpa's sharp black bangs flapped as she shook her head. "You never hide it very well."   
  
  
  
"Neither do you, Miss 'Can't come without grunting like a gorilla.'" Holly fired back.   
  
  
  
Alpa shrugged. "Have you told Daphne you love her yet?" She made her way over to stretch the length of her bed as she waited for Holly's pained response.   
  
  
  
Holly's eyes grew large. She crossed her creamy tree trunks and squeezed her throbbing cock between them. "God no. I haven't even figured out how to ask her out." Holly stared at the ceiling, relaxing her shoulders as her thoughts drifted. "Maybe tomorrow we can watch TV then get dinner at the cafeteria. Then a stroll by the lake..." Holly smiled.  
  
  
  
"Wooow." Alpa cooed, kicking off her sneakers and shimmying out of her sweatpants. "That sound's nice." Next to go were her white satin panties that boldly contrasted with her dusky chocolate skin.   
  
  
  
"The thing I'm worried about is having sex with her again." Holly sat up. "What if I come real fast like yesterday? Alpa?" She turned to see that Alpa lay on her bed with her back turned. From the hurried rhythm of her hips, she knew Alpa had a bad day and needed a release. She watched her dorm mate's glutes for a while, admiring how easy Alpa could get herself in "the mood".   
  
  
  
Holly started to rub herself again now that Alpa moaned. She worked her shaft back to its rigid thickness. " **NNGH!** " Holly bit her lip. She no longer needed Facebook to carry her hardon. Daphne was in her head now, with her smooth legs wrapped around Holly's hips. She imagined Daphne's tight pussy milking her member as she ploughed away. " **F-FUCK!** " Holly whined and cringed. She squeezed a tense fist around her cock and jacked it all the way from her bulbous pink cockhead to her hairy futa balls swollen with cum. After some moments of audible fapping, Holly's balls exploded. Her hot cream spilt over her knuckles and wrist, coming to rest on the bed sheets.   
  
  
  
"Goodness!' Holly's massive body stiffened, then jiggled, then crashed the bed in heaving mess. "Maybe if I did this before class I wouldn't have disappointed Daphne." She rolled to her feet just in time to hear Alpa throaty grunts.   
  
  
  
Her back arched and Holly swore she saw Alpa's pent-up load shoot a full foot against the wall. The stout futa rolled onto her back and wiped her sweaty brow. " **MUCH** better." Alpa cried.   
  
  
  
"I'm taking a shower and dressing up," Holly announced. "Then I'll find Daphne and 'seal the deal'." She blushed. "Maybe even tonight."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Mallory stood at the edge of campus, the sun setting on the sprawling green until it faded into the river leading back to the mainland. She hated thinking she lived on an island. To Mallory, there was something morbidly confining about it. But she found herself staining her sneakers against the overgrown grass at the river's mouth. She looked over her shoulder from time-to-time, until she found Carmen's broad body strolling up to her.   
  
  
  
"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight." Mallory tilted her head up. "I'm sure there are plenty of things you'd rather be doing on Saturday night."   
  
  
  
"You'd be surprised." Carmen laughed. "You go into town and the locals assume you're there to fuck, so that's not an opinion. My boyfriends working tonight. So you're actually at the top of my list."   
  
  
  
Mallory afforded her friend a half-smile. "Did you bring anything?" She asked.   
  
  
  
Carmen pulled a clear pint bottle from her pocket and tossed it. "Before careful with that shit. My grandmother bought it from Mexico last year."   
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Mallory gagged on the burning swill as the tequila forced its way down her throat. "Jesus, Carmen. I said I wanted to get drunk tonight not get alcohol poisoning!"   
  
  
  
"Fine." Carmen sucked her teeth. "Give it back."   
  
  
  
"Wait," Mallory said before taking another swig. She cleared her throat and her cough echoed down the Riverbend. "Okay, here you go."   
  
  
  
"What's your problem anyway?" Carmen mashed her full lips against the bottle and sipped.   
  
  
  
Mallory sighed and shoot her watery eyes across the peaceful river. "It's so stupid. I'm really in my feelings over Daphne." She couldn't say it without blushing. "It's like the other day she opened up to me and made plans that **REALLY** sounded like a date." Mallory paused to collect her thoughts. She turned back to Carmen even madder. "And then she **FUCKS VALERIE**. I mean **VALERIE** of all people. It's like sex doesn't mean anything to her."   
  
  
  
"Mallory, calm down honey." Carmen squeezed her shoulder. "You know people like you and I get attached really fast. But this is a conversation you really need to have with Daphne."   
  
  
  
Mallory pulled away and pinched her eyes. "I know." She sobbed. "I just didn't think I'd get so jealous when she slept with Val... **FUCK!** " She screamed. "I'm fucking falling for that blonde bimbo."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It took Daphne 20 minutes to get down the stairs and to the glorious line of the vending machine. The empty cafeteria hummed with dull buzzing from neon lights. She hobbled down the final couple of stairs and leaned against the first machine that carried her favourite diet soda as she dug into her pocket for quarters.   
  
  
  
" **FUCK!** " She yelled. One of her quarters slipped through her fingers and dinged on the marble floor. As the coin spun away, she limped after it until a grass-stained shoe to stop its escape. She looked up and sighed. "Thanks."   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Mallory retrieved the quarters and pushed it in the slot. "How're you feeling?"   
  
  
  
"Better. Thanks." Daphne deposited the rest of her coins and mashed the button. Then she turned. "Mallory, did I do something wrong this morning?"   
  
  
  
"Um..." Mallory bit her lip. "Yes and no." She fidgeted with the machine's coin return as she searched for words. "See Daphne, the thing is—"   
  
  
  
"Daphne?" Holly's heavy footsteps boomed down the stairs and both girls did a double take. Her outfit was the standout. The powder blue blouse and dark ripped jeans managed both style and comfort; Neither or those words were used when describing Holly. "Oh, hey guys." Her smile was kissed with ruby red lipstick. "What are you up to?"   
  
  
  
"Nothing!" Mallory was quick to offer, placing her hands before her back. "Just ran into Daphne and decided to help her with the machine."  
  
  
  
"Ah." Holly nodded. "Then Mallory, could you excuse Daphne and I for a second?"   
  
  
  
Mallory cocked her brow before sizing Holly up. The request knocked her off balance. "Um... Sure." She strolled down to the end of the machines she leaned against it. With her back turned, she could barely make out Holly's small talk.   
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
  
  
"What's your favourite soda?"   
  
  
  
"I really enjoyed what happened yesterday."   
  
  
  
"Would you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"   
  
  
  
"And maybe do it again?"   
  
  
  
"What?" Mallory turned around to see Daphne's wild-eyed look of shock. To make matters worse, it gave way to a look of true contemplation. "This can't be happening." Mallory's heart pounded with sick thuds against her chest. She could almost feel Daphne Macron slipping through her fingers. "My heart can't take this, Daphne." She whispered, waiting for her response.


	4. Mallory's Mid Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory endures fallout.

Mallory couldn't believe her ears. She paced in a tight circle like a caged tigress, her mind spinning. Their conversation, Holly's request for a date with Daphne grew quiet. Mallory inched closer to hear precious tidbits of sound. No such luck. Holly turned to leave with such speed with which she came.   
  
  
  
Mallory holstered her tremblings hands to her sides as she posted herself back at the same vending machine. "So what was that about?" She asked under her breath.   
  
  
  
"She—" Daphne paused to overstated her bewilderment. "Holly just asked me out." The preppy blonde couldn't help but crack a smile. "This is such a weird day." Daphne turned to press the balance of coins down the slot.   
  
  
  
Mallory's stomach churned. She widened her stance and tightened her abs. "What did you say?"   
  
  
  
"I said I'd check my schedule but I should give her a shot." Daphne mashed her knuckles against a button and waited for the tumbling sound of the plastic bottle. She grabbed the bottle and twisted the top. The clean snapping of plastic and fresh fizz gave her cause to smile. "There's something I'm concerned about." She took the bottle to her lips and sipped the bubbling brown stuff. "One, I'm not that attracted to her and two, if she's just going to bust right away like the first time—I mean, what'd be the point of that?"   
  
  
  
Mallory took a calm, measured breath before she said. "Maybe it's not just about sex with her and she wants a connection. Some people are like that, y'know?"   
  
  
  
"Good point." Daphne nodded. "With Valerie, I tried fast and hard. I couldn't come. Maybe slow and sensual is the way to go." She flashed a quick smile and looked Mallory over from head-to-toe. "You and I. We never hooked up, now that I think about it."   
  
  
  
"Now-that-you-think-about?" Mallory spat mockingly. Her face burned red with anger and disgust. "I think you're a little too slutty for me."   
  
  
  
Daphne's jaw dropped. "You orchestrated a gang bang on **ME** and **I'M** the slut? Fuck you, Mallory. I'm tired of your mood swings, you bipolar bitch!"   
  
  
  
"M—maybe we shouldn't talk anymore then." Mallory stammered. She choked on the words and winced even after she said them. "Since I'm so moody."   
  
  
  
"Guess so," Daphne said even though her face softened. She cradled her soda like a child just punished. About to lose her favorite toy.   
  
  
  
Mallory took several steps past Daphne but stopped. "I should help you back upstairs." She turned and extended her hand. Daphne said nothing, but limped into her arms and laid her weight against her as she started for the stairs. She tried breathing through her mouth at first, but she caught whiffs of Daphne's fruity shampoo. The shower fresh scent was intoxicating. She tried to resist, but Mallory heart soon melted at the feel of Daphne's soft skin against hers. Now she timed her breathing, filling her lungs with as much of Daphne as she could. She dragged her steps, prolonging the silent walk to Daphne's. For at least a moment everything was as it should.   
  
  
  
When they made it to the outside the door, Mallory pushed her palm into Daphne's firm abs—pressing her against the wall. Mallory reached for the door handle while keeping her eyes locked on Daphne's face. With a nervous breathlessness, she leaned into Daphne and kissed her.   
  
  
  
Daphne tightened her lips at first. Her breathing soared as Mallory's tongue invaded her.   
  
  
  
Mallory pulled away when some gentle weeping came through the door. "Is Carmen in there?" She whispered. "If she is, she's crying."   
  
  
  
"She must've just got here." Daphne hovered close. She turned the handle and limped past Mallory. Carmen sat solemnly at her desk but had the wherewithal to turn her head from the door to blot her face. "Carmen, you okay?" She called out.   
  
  
  
"Yeah." She said, keeping her head down over her laptop. "Yeah, I'm good. Just got some bad news is all."   
  
  
  
Mallory remained outside the door. Her lips tingled from Daphne's kiss. "Daph, I'll see you later. Hope everything's okay, Carmen."   
  
  
  
"Thanks, Mal. I'll call you in a few if that's okay." She called over her shoulder.   
  
  
  
Mallory nodded. "Okay, then. See you."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Daphne sat on her bed and sipped her cola. She watched mournfully as Carmen stared at her blank laptop screen. "Carmen are you sure you're okay?" She eked the words from her throat, afraid to pierce the silence.   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Carmen spat. She did little to hide her dismissive tone. Her head never moved and the uncomfortable quiet resumed.   
  
  
  
Daphne woke her phone and checked the time; Not that it mattered, but it served as a welcome distraction. Then she tried again. "So I'm thinking about going on a date with Holly." She spoke into the void. "Any advice?" She watched Carmen's body tremble. Her fingers tapped on the laptop with audible clicks. The sight stirred some dread in Daphne's stomach that she fought through. "Sorry, Carmen. I was just worried and thought you maybe wanted to talk—"  
  
  
  
Daphne jumped with Carmen kicked out of her chair, sending it crashing to the floor. Her eyes shot daggers at Daphne, chest heaving with rage. She stomped to her desk and retrieved her phone. Heading for the door, Daphne could hear the start of her conversation. "Mallory? Are you in your room yet?"   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"I did it. I did it." Holly kept repeating to herself as walked back to her dorm. "It doesn't matter what she says. At least I asked." She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the corner, nearly running into Valerie's hulking form. "Whoa! Sorry!" She stumbled back.  
  
  
  
"Whoa there." Valerie's eyes widened. "What're you so dressed up? Not gonna lie. You're looking 10 times more fuckable than you ever have."   
  
  
  
"You think?" Holly blushed. "I just asked Daphne out. God, I hope she says yes."   
  
  
  
"Well." Valerie stroked her chin. "You've got a dick. So she'll probably say yes. Good luck." She stepped around Holly and resumed walking. It wasn't a few minutes because she heard light sobbing from behind a nearby bathroom door. She strode inside to find Carmen curled on the yellow tile floor, Mallory leaning on the wall above her. "Carmen?" Valerie's voice was shocked.   
  
  
  
"Carmen's boyfriend has been cheating on her." Mallory said in a hush.   
  
  
  
Carmen laid her head on her knee and muttered. "He said he's been working late. But my brother ran into someone that told him he's been bragging about finally being with a 'real girl'." Her last words filled her eyes with quaking pain, with rage slowly bubbling below. "Fucking Brad. Fucking dick-hungry thirsty bitches!." She shuddered. "And I can NOT spend another night in the same room as that whore Daphne. One of you guys has to take my spot."   
  
  
  
Valerie smirked and raised her hand. "I got it."   
  
  
  
"Of course you do. Because you're disgusting" Mallory sharpened her glare. "C'mon roomy." She helped Carmen stagger to her feet.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Carmen sat upright on Valerie's bed and lightly bounced herself. She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "Man this bed squeaks." She said between sniffles. "I'm sure Val gets mileage out of this thing. Does it keep you up?"   
  
  
  
"Sometimes." Mallory wiggled down and stepped out of her sweatpants She tugged on the band of her black boxer-briefs and examined her bulge. "Goddamnit." She whispered, taking them off as well. A thin, clear line of syrup dripped from her cock. "All this from kissing her." She cursed herself.   
  
  
  
"You deserve better." Carmen raised her head. "We both do."   
  
  
  
"Yeah." Mallory sighed. "I know. It's just sometimes it's hard to think I deserve better because I've never had it."   
  
  
  
They shared some reflective silence before Carmen cut through it. "Do you want better?" She paused to shift her eyes. "Tonight?"   
  
  
  
Mallory's tummy twitched at the thought. "Me? You? Now?"   
  
  
  
Carmen nodded. "For just one night I want comfort and to forget I'm a self-loathing futa."   
  
  
  
"There's no better person for that than another self-loathing futa." Mallory's fingers went to her buttons. "My bed less squeaky."   
  


* * *

  
  
Daphne pulled back her covers and sat up when the door opened. Valerie strode to Carmen and rolled in. "Hi, honey. I'm home." She chirped.   
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Daphne squawked, bunched her blanket over her pink nipples.   
  
  
  
"Your dormmate's boyfriend dumped her for someone that probably looks a lot like you. At least from the waist down, anyway." She announced with a certain level of cheer. "I'm sure she'll be over it by Monday."   
  
  
  
"That explains why she stormed out of here," Daphne said under her breath. She settled back down and sighed. Valerie's glee irked her, and it proved a great detractor from asking her to help her achieve that elusive orgasm. "Good night, then."  
  
  
  
"Let me know if you need some help getting to sleep!" Valerie sang, turning off the desk light.   
  
  
  
"I'm good. Thanks." Daphne rolled her eyes in the dark. But the not-so-subtle flirt reminded her that she needed to text Holly. "7?" Her phone's screen lit up half the room as she sent the simple two characters. It only took a few moments for a response. " **SURE!** Just come to my room!" Daphne mouthed the words as she turned in. "Might as well." She closed her eyes.   
  


* * *

  
  
Mallory watched Carmen's hands trembled as she pulled off her shirt, lying motionless as Carmen stood on her knees above her. Carmen's beautiful, olive breasts appeared plump and ripe. Topped with hard, perky chocolate nipples, the DDD's stole Mallory's breath. "God, they're beautiful." Her chest heaved. "I've always thought so."   
  
  
  
"Thank you." Carmen's reply was solemn. Her fingers rubbed and twisted at her own nipples until a tiny moan slipped her lips. "Kinda always thought it was my best feature."   
  
  
  
Mallory smiled. Her eyes wandered past Carmen's trim abs and came to rest on her seven-inch uncut hardness. "Um... That's nothing to sneeze at either." She spread her legs wide as Carmen inched closer, cupping her package with care to expose her dripping slit. Mallory sucked in a final breath as Carmen throbbed inside her. The scent of Carmen's earth tanning lotion filled her lungs. "Carmen, you're my best friend." She whispered as her lover's weight at last pressed atop her. She dug her skinny fingers into Carmen's strong, broad shoulders. "You're my only friend here. You gotta promise me we'll still be friends in the morning." She moaned as Carmen thrusted. "I need you."   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, honey." Carmen cooed in Mallory's ear. "I need you, too." She squeezed each of Mallory's tiny pink nipples and took turns slipping each of them into her greedy mouth. She left trails of saliva as she moved to Mallory's pursed lips. "This IS about friendship—and comfort." She pressed her full Latin lips into hers for a moment. "Friend-to-friend." She kissed her again. "Futa-to-futa." And again, slipping her tongue inside Mallory's mouth.   
  
  
  
"Carmen..." She gasped. Mallory writhed in ecstasy. Her cock pulsed as it was crushed between her and Carmen's grinding bodies. "Fuck me harder, Daphne." Mallory cried, biting the grunting throat in front of her. "Make me yours!" Mallory arched her back and stiffened her legs as an orgasm shook her.   
  
  
  
"Fuck," Carmen said through grit teeth, relishing in the painful bite mark on her throat. With swollen balls tingling, she thrusted harder—until her shaft spasmed and squirted. " **NGGH!** " She cried as ropes of cum blasted from her, filling Mallory with cream. "Fucking hell, Mal." Her quaking voice was on a teary verge. "I love you!"   
  
  
  
A tear tumbled down Mallory's cheek. Carmen's cream had turned her legs to jelly and her battered pussy dripped seed in wet clumps. But she still gripped the girl for all she was worth. "I love you too..." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you..." As she faded to sleep, Mallory prayed both of them could take those three little words back in the morning. Moreover, she hoped beyond hope Carmen didn't catch her calling out Daphne's name mid-climax.   
  
  
  
"How many girls do I have to fuck to forget her?" She asked.


End file.
